


The Watcher - A Max Flash Fiction

by mollybrew777



Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrew777/pseuds/mollybrew777
Summary: A woman living alone in an apartment senses her landlord watching her from a hidden place between the walls. Should she ignore Max's secret invasion? Or invite him in to feast on her dark desires?Though fear and insecurities plague her she must decide what to do.And in the meantime Max will wait...He'll wait and he'll watch...





	The Watcher - A Max Flash Fiction

I can sense him there inside the wall. He sits and he watches, pleasuring himself and feeling safe behind the barrier he keeps between us. I hear his stifled breathing and his soft moans and he has no idea I know, nor that this show I'm putting on is just for him.

Sometimes I want to put my fist through that fucking wall, throw him down on the floor and give him what he wants. Maybe it's the feeling of being desired by someone so intensely it burns right into you. Before, that was always me, the one on the outside looking in and dreaming of love.

A stilted, lonely voyeur of the heart.

I'm so much more tempted than I am afraid. The lost woman inside me needs him, craves feeling him inside me and I both curse her and want to indulge her dark needs.

I step from the bathtub and out onto the furry white mat. I wrap a towel around myself, not drying off, and go to pad out of the bathroom; tired of being made to feel like some cheap, downtown peepshow girl at the mercy of a men's gazes. Before I hit the open door I hear wooden chair legs scraping across concrete. The sound and I both stop at the same time and I stare forward. Do I ignore it? Pretend I didn't hear so we can both keep playing this game? Or do I do something about it?

I walk toward the noise in the wall. I bend over and peer through the small hole, the one I noticed two days after I moved in and realized my landlord had a fetish for watching. I can see nothing in the darkness but I can hear his shallow breathing and I taste his fear.

"I know it's you, Max," I say. "Why don't you come on out from behind that wall."

Dull, thudding footsteps approach. I turn my head to see the glass of the full-length mirror shift, and my reflection replaced by a tall, broad silhouette. Max strides toward me and bends over so he can wrap one arm all the way around my back. He rubs his other hand over my stomach and up to my breast, caressing me with such force the towel comes undone and falls at my feet. He doesn't take his eyes off mine until he leans in and kisses me with soft, open lips. My knees go weak and he has to hold me closer to keep me upright. His hands glide down the curve of my back to grab my ass and I wrap my legs around his waist. 

"Take me to bed." My voice is that of a beggar but I have no shame left. No shame and no doubt.

Deep, long dimples indent under Max's short beard and his eyes shimmer with seduction. "Oh sweetheart," he says low, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
